Resolutions
by Rising Sun
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve. We all review the year … so do Harm and Mac.


**Title: Resolutions**

Author: Rising Sun

For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com

For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG

Summary: It's New Year's Eve. We all review the year … so do Harm and Mac.

Classification: vignette

Spoilers: Season 6 and 7

Disclaimer: JAG characters portrayed belong to JAG, CBS and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Feedback: Would make my day!

Story Written December 26, 2001

  
  
DECEMBER 31, 2001

2317 LOCAL

MAC'S APARTMENT, GEORGETOWN  
  


Mac grumbled all the way to the front door. Who would be calling on her at this time of night! She peeped through the spy hole and smiled. She should have known.

"Hey, there." She said as she allowed Harm in.

"Hey Mac. Hope I didn't wake you." He hung his coat on the rack.

"Harm it is 2318 hours and you wonder if you are waking me up?" 

"Well it being New Year's Eve I took a chance and by your mode of dress I see you were awake." He explained.

She automatically looked down at her jeans and USMC tee shirt. "Can I get you something to drink?" She offered.

"What're you drinking?" He spotted her mug.

"Hot chocolate." She replied.

"Just what the doctor ordered."

  
"This way." She led them to the kitchen. He sat at the counter and watched her move about the kitchen. "So!" She said. "What is the Navy's finest doing wandering the street of DC on a snowy New Year's Eve?" She handed him a mug and joined him with her refilled mug.

He took a sip. "Mmmm this is great." Then "My place suddenly felt too small and Sergui is still with Webb being debriefed. I needed to think about my life. I suddenly needed to get out of the place."

"I know what you mean. I have the TV on for the count down in Times Square but really my mind has been wandering all over the place."

"Been a hell of a year … no?" he stated the obvious.

"Yeah." She whispered as she remembered, "Nearly had my best friend die, lost my fiancé, got shot at in Malaysia and so forth and so on."

"Hmmm… Speaking of friends Gunny left, Kate arrived and left, Sturgis arrived and so far is still here." Paused "… and Jordan died."

"Yeah." She said. The mood of the room got gloomy. "But it wasn't all dire. We had some good times too. There's Surgei."

"You got to act as JAG." He pointed out. "And I found out that I have abilities too."

"Abilities?" She was lost.

"Yeah." He grinned; "Remember?" and he recited a conversation…

_Harm: Come on, I always know where you are. "_

_Mac: Oh, kind of like my sense of timing? _

_Harm: Well, I think we both have an incredible sense of timing."_

"Oh yeah." She smirked. "Lost that timing completely when Sturgis beat us at the JAG-A-THON."

He groaned "Oh don't remind me!"

"OK how about you and your night time visits?" She countered. "People will start to talk…" she teased.

"What night visits?!" He demanded.

"Well there is now."

"That's one." He replied.

"Tell me; do you remember this conversation…

Mac: Harm, you didn't drive 75 miles at this hour to pose 'what if' questions. You know the law as well as I do.  
Harm: No, I came here for the bad coffee and to catch you in your pajamas….

Do I need to go on?"

"No. Want me to leave?" he offered.

"That was not the point … stay." She replied.

"Speaking of timing we seemed to have got awkward moment number three hundred and ten correct." He reminded her of their mistletoe kiss at the Office Party the week before.

"That we did." She smiled in memory of the kiss.

"I suppose the year was encapsulated by us getting postcards from our ex's."

"Mmmm not only was the year reduced to that but also two years of loving… reduced to a post card. Not a letter or phone call or visit… a post card." She agreed.

He heaved a heavy sigh "Yep 2001 has been one hell of a year… So any resolutions for 2002?"

"Yeah… survive it!"

"As good a resolution as any. Think I'll make it mine too."

"Oh! Listen the count down has started." She moved into the living room. Harm followed.

They counted down and finished the hot chocolate.

"Happy New Year Mac." 

Happy New Year Harm."

**THE END**

**_December 26, 2001_**_:_

_Question to Kip: Will the Harm and Mac romance be resumed any time soon? Any hope for the shippers in the coming year?   
Answer from Kip: Hope springs eternal._


End file.
